Welcome to the Planet (reloaded)
by Catwoman16
Summary: Hi, I've had to delete the original and then re-submit this new (and updated) version (my technical skills are somewhat lacking when it comes to navigating ! So I hope that those of you that were reading and enjoying the story will continue to do! It's set in the 'Man of Steel' movieverse, with the aim being to write the characters as true to that world as possible.


Lois Lane's copper hair bounced as she strode through the busy corridors of the Daily Planet. In one hand was a bag of donuts, her press pass and her (somewhat beaten up) iphone. Welded into the other was her double strength Grande latte. The usual doses of journalistic adrenaline were coursing through her this morning – there was a lot to cover for the new issue – but she was struggling with the crazy, slightly breathless feeling that she'd had since..oh, about 3pm 2 weeks earlier, when Clark and she had kissed amidst the rubble of Central Square. Or maybe before that…she had actually fallen out of a military fighter…and through space…and then there was the Artic 'adventure.' She could feel the crazy overtaking her so she took a few deep breaths and tried to smooth her hair out somewhat before walking into the bull-pen.

A quick glance around told her that Clark wasn't there anymore (it was going to be incredibly difficult to pretend not to care), so she plunked the donuts down on her desk before marching into Perry's office. Only a handful of people had walk-in privileges and she'd never officially been given the nod, but after the Pulitzer it just seemed ok. 'What's first?' she asked briskly, putting her game face on.

Perry barely looked up from the piles of copy that obscured most of his desk. Rob has gone down to City Hall for the 10.00 press conference with the mayor. I've sent Gordon and Jackie over to FEMA. Jenny is going with Pam Stratton to the North Street shelter to do some human interest stuff.' Papers kept shuffling, even as five different lines on Perry's desk phone blinked relentlessly. Lois raised her eyebrows at the pause. Finally, after a moment or two, her editor-in-chief looked up. 'Ummm...Superman? You. Go. Now?'

Lois stared for just a second. "Of course. I mean...I may not be able to...but. Yes. I'm on it. I call when I have something.' She slugged her coffee and it burned her mouth. Perry snatched up the reciever as she strode back out of the office. Rounding the corner, she almost ran straight into Clark. He put out a hand to steady her. 'Hi,' she said, hating the little-girl sound in her voice, but burnt mouth aside, she seriously couldn't _breathe._

'Hi,' he replied. Quietly, cautiously. He clearly had no more clue as to how to handle all this than she did, and relief bubbled up as a laugh in her throat. 'You busy?' she asked, looking casually aroud the bull pen. 'I was just pulling some files for...one of the guys.' He shook his head. 'Lois raised her voice. 'Well, Kent..here's your chance. I need someone to come with me downtown for some witness interviews. I'll talk, you...take notes.' Perfect, she sounded like the tough, brisk reporter everyone knew. 'There's a doughnut in it if you hurry.' Sensing he needed her to take the lead, she grabbed the bag from her desk and hustled him out of the newsroom. She didn't turn around to check that he was following - Lois wouldn't- but as she headed for the lift she realised that she didn't need to. She could feel that he was there. Was that some weird Kryptonian frequency, or another power that he had...or just something between them.

The lift doors opened, revealing marble-look walls and fluorescent light. When they closed, Lois watched as Clark x-rayed the roof and walls quickly. 7 floors to go. 'No cameras' he said softly, turning to her. 6 Floors. She was in his arms in an instant, her head against his hard chest, his arms firm but gentle encircled her. 'I miss you,' she said softly, looking up. 4 floors. His eyes were intense and beautiful as he looked down at her. 'I'd like to work this out somehow,' he said. 'I really like you, Lois.' She stared in wonder. She'd known it of course; how could she not after that kiss? But hearing the words come out of the mouth of this incredible man was another matter. She reached up and kissed him quickly, lingering just long enough to let him know that she felt exactly the same way. 'Well that's lucky, because I really like you, too.' she said, her breath catching again. She stepped back before the doors opened and then they headed out into what remained of Central Square and the city that had barely survived.

Lois led him to an out-of -the-way cafe on the Lower East Side. She picked a table in the corner and sat down, ignoring the long list of missed calls on her phone. Clark sat down opposite her, looking a little bewildered. On him it was incredibly cute. But so would argyle be, she thought with a smile. 'What?' he asked, a grin playing about his lips.

'Nothing.' she said playfully. They smiled at each other for a moment and then Lois shook herself out of the haze. 'I need to concentrate. Right.' Deep breath. What was UP with her? 'So...Perry wants me to do a story on y-on Superman. An editorial, I think. Of course, the Planet supports Superman's actions against Zod, but we know that lots of people will have questions...and opinions. The Planet could position itself as an..intermediary, I guess, between Superman and the people. Do you think he'd go for that?' She stopped, momentarily thinking how weird it was to refer to Clark in the third person like this, but her gut told her that it was also something she simply had to get used - and so would he.

He looked thoughtful - he must have known this was coming. 'it sounds like a good idea in theory,' he said slowly, '...but we'd need to set up a meeting to speak to him about it. Would that be possible?' A waitress strolled over looking weary. Without looking up from the menu, she intoned: 'We're out of hotdogs, burgers, apple pie, the rhubarb pie and...the chocolate pie. Busy morning.'

'I'll just have a toasted cheese sandwich then,' said Lois swiftly, handing the menu back.

'I'll have the same. Thanks.' Clark added, his mind clearly elsewhere. The waitress finally looked up and her eyes raked over him 'Sure sweetie..anything you like.' Lois rolled her eyes as she sashayed away. 'If we could arrange it...say if I could contact him. Do you think we could do it today?' Lois asked, lowering her voice to barely a whisper. She knew he would hear her regardless, but she didn't want to arouse suspicion with the other patrons. Clark took a deep breath - this was obviously a massive decision for him. She reached under the table and took his hand. He nodded and squeezed hers. '3.00...at the Planet?'

Lois nodded. 'I'll try to contact him.' And in what she was already calling her 'Clark-only voice', she murmured, 'we'll need a cover story for you.'

They added the details before parting ways. Lois would conduct the interview, with Perry looking on, as the Planet's representative (and because he 'had' to be in the room.) They would bring Jim Olsen, the planet's senior photographer in to take one shot only. Questions would focus on his purpose, how and why Zod and his followers had come to Earth and what Superman planned to do to assist with the rebuild process. the Planet would declare its support for his mission and flag the international security risks of any attempt to uncover his background. A supportive statement from the Govenor would follow the piece. Lois knew that there was a strong bias in the story, even before it was written, but she would explain it (insofar as she could) and suggest to the paper's readership that they should extend their trust to Superman, because he had earned it in the most difficult circumstances imaginable.

It was the most important interview of her life. She knew what she had to do, to protect Superman's persona and the man that embodied it. He was relying on her completely, and so were the people he wanted to help and protect. She finished her second coffee with a flourish, did two and a half star jumps in Perry's office, and then promptly tripped over her laptop power cord. Perry walked in at that moment, raised his eyebrows and then carried on, rearranging a chair and sweeping invisible dust off the fat mahogany desk that dominated the room.'How're you doing, kid?' he asked, not meeting her eyes. Perry was the only person in the world that coud call Lois 'kid' and survive. She gave him a bright grin. 'Fine...really good. Ready.'

He regarded her for a second. 'Such bullshit, Lois.' he said. He started to add something but outside the office, the bull-pen had gone into a frenzy. Jenny bolted to the door and almost fell into the room 'He's here. Um...so Jim is on the way too. And HE's here.' She backed out, brushing her hair from her face as others milled around. Jim Olsen slid into the room, a camera slung over each shoulder, looking as composed as ever. A few test flashes and then the _Planet _seemed to draw a collective breath as Superman strode through the bullpen. The crowded parted around him and he smiled in thanks before Andy, a young, nervy intern, heaved open the heavy office door to let him through and flattened himself against it, seemingly in a state of awe. Superman paused to thank him and this simple act seemed to relax the Planet staff. They watched as Superman entered the office, his cape fluttering slightly, and greeted Lois, Perry and Jim. He didn't pretend not to be familiar with Lois - there was no point after the kiss in the rubble - but as Superman he was now a little different with her; a little more formal and she could feel the careful distance he was placing between them. She attempted a smile, feeling suddenly nervous and he gave her his trademark grin, which put her at ease. Perry indicated the chairs. 'Welcome. Thank you so much for meeting with us. Sit, please.'

He sat, gracefully, and Lois pressed 'record' on her dictaphone.

Lois started with the easy details - 'So, 'Superman' seems to have stuck...but do you want to tell people what the 'S' actually stands for?' she smiled encouragingly.

'It's a Kryptonian symbol meaning 'hope,' he replied easily. 'The symbol - I guess it's similar to a hierogylph - is one of many that were used by different houses, or families, if you like, on Krypton.'

'And how do you feel that it reflects your purpose in revealing your powers to Earth?' she prompted, relaxing into it.

'I'm here to help,' he replied, after a moment's thought. 'I know that it might not seem like it to a lot of people, given recent events, and I can understand their feelings. But...I believe...I _hope _that humankind will embrace what I'm offering, which is my service and my loyalty.' Lois got lost for a second, in the deep sincerity etched into every line of Clark's handsome, earnest face. _She_ got it, but she had to ask the next question for everybody else. 'And why are you so ready to offer your help, particularly when people were firing missiles at you a couple of weeks ago...and some media outlets are still running the line that you're an enemy, just like Zod.'

He nodded, and she was mightily relieved that the question didn't appear to have upset him in the least. 'My...people...' he started, deliberately ambiguous, '...believed in the potential of every person; regardless of where they came from, their position in society or what plans might have already been laid out for them. I too believe that each of us can be a force for good, and I want to say to the people of Earth that I'm going to do my best to live up to those values.'

The phone shrilled and Lois jumped. Perry apologised, swore under his breath and then grabed the reciever. 'Perry White. I'm in an interview. Can this wait?' He listened for a second and then said: 'I'll call back. Half an hour.' He scooted back to his chair, and Lois continued, asking a few questions about how Zod and his followers had arrived on Earth, the destruction of the World Engine and Zod's fate. She tried to gloss over that part, but it was impossible. People wanted certainty that the alien monster was gone, and the only way to give them that was for Superman to confirm that he was dead. 'General Zod is...he died during the battle in Metropolis, right?' Lois said, looking down at the carpet. She wanted to be brave for him, so she dragged her gaze upwards. Superman sighed and nodded. 'Yes.'

'I can confirm it myself, because I was there,' she added quickly. 'Superman was placed into a situation where Zod was threatening the lives of four people - a young family - she added, and he acted quickly to save their lives.'

'Now,' she said briskly, 'What will you be doing to assist with the clean-up effort across the city?'

'I've been assisting FEMA and the fire crews, as well as the MPD in their search and rescue operations; mostly at night because there's been a...media presense during the day,' he said, withdrawing a little. She wondered if anyone else had noticed his demeanour change during the discussion of Zod's death, or if it was just that she knew him a little better...or that she herself had been so affected by it...

'...I'm very happy to take direction from those agencies and will continue to do everything I can to help restore as much of the city as possible.'

'I know that our readers would want to thank you for everything you've already done for the recovery effort - we have some great stories already coming out of the Destruction Zone, which we're going to feature in the Special Edition.' Out of the corner of her eye, Lois saw Perry's brow raise, as if to tell her to get a room...or maybe to just get on with it. She cleared her throat. This was going to be the delicate part. Clark seemed to sense it to, because he wore the same reassuring look he'd worn when he'd saved her from that robot...whatever in the ice-ship. 'There would certainly be people - individuals and organised groups across the planet, wanting to expose you, for a myriad of reasons. It's inevitable that people - from paprazzi to the Pentagon, will try to find out where you...base yourself and what you do when you're not...doing this.' She finished lamely. Strange, she thought, that she'd come up with the Superman moniker herself and she really didn't want to use it. She wanted him to be Clark to her...always. She squashed that dangerous thought as best she could and collected herself again, realising he was waiting for her to continue. 'What do you want to say to anyone - be they government or private citizen, who might be aiming to achieve this?'

He chose his next words with great care, and Perry's office seemed to shrink as he spoke:

'My reason for coming forward, for showing the world the things I can do...aside from the timing, which made it necessary, was that I want to be able to help, to be useful to people - to the people of Earth, which I consider home. Krypton was destroyed because its people were short-sighted. They didn't see the dangers until it was too late. They stopped trying to live and work towards a better future...and started to try to bend that future to their will. my hope is that by choosing to be the best version of myself, others will make the choice to do the same. my hope is that we can work together for the things I've learned that everyone wants - peace, freedom, belonging...' he paused and gave her a smile that could have melted the ice around that ship. Lois's heart pounded and she was sure that the whole office - possibly the whole world - could hear it. '...so I'm asking people to help me to help them by not seeking information beyond what I'm willing to share...and trusting me, as I'm choosing to trust you. All of you.' He finished gravely.

Lois released a breath she hadn't known she was holding, then glanced around at the assembled ring of chairs. Perry was shaking his head slowly, then smiled, satisfied, it seemed, that Superman was everything he'd hoped he would be. Jim was composing the photo in his head, it seemed, even as he asked Superman to shift so that the light was behind him. Outside the office, the bullpen has once again come to a furtive standstill. As the camera flashed, Lois caught Clark's eye and smiled, her relief at the interview's end, reflected in his own face. 'Thanks once again for speaking with us,' Perry said, shaking Superman's hand. He looked down at their clasped hands. 'So...off the record. You could just...crush my hand to powder right now if you wanted to, couldn't you.' _Or eviscerate you. Or drop you from a great height. Or...just look at you..._'

With a wry grin, Superman nodded. Perry withdrew his hand quickly, a broad grin lifting his features. 'Well, come by any time, Superman...any time. The _Daily Planet _already considers you an ally...and a friend.

'Thank you, Mr. White. I appreciate that.'

'Miss Lane here has a 4.00 so she'll have to run...Lois?' Perry's intrusive voice cut in on Lois's more pleasant musings. 'Um...yes. Yes, I have a meeting with Colonel Hardy.' Lois stood . 'Can I get this to you by morning, Perry?' she asked, slinging her satchel over her shoulder.

'Of course. On my desk by 8.00, Lois. Thanks everybody.' Perry swept from the office and Jim Olsen also headed out. Clark gestured to the door. 'After you,' he said, as though they were walking through any old door on any old day after any old interview. She might have believed that if he wasn't wearing that...wetsuit thing that clung to every muscle and sinew and oh God she needed another coffee. Suddenly she stopped and whirled to face him. 'You can't read minds..right?' She asked in a whisper.

He regarded her playfully. 'Nope. But I wish I could.' The bullpen parted once more before them as they entered it. People were attempring to look a little more nonchalant this time, but Lois wasn't buying it. In her normal voice she said: 'I have a meeting downtown with Colonel Hardy and a colleague but I wanted to thank you again for coming. We hope to see you again soon.'

'Thanks again, Lois.' He said graciously, shaking her hand before following her out to the rooftop garden that wrapped around thre building's top floor. Noses were pressed against glass as the newsroom held its collective breath. Superman gave them a friendly wave before launching himself into the air. They watched, uniformly slack-jawed, as he rocketed into the sky and became a speck on the horizon within a few seconds. Lois went back inside and grabbed some papers from her desk. Jenny came rushing up to her as she headed for the elevator. 'How was it? Was he...amazing? Do - '

Lois cut her off. 'I'm really sorry Jenny but I'm so late for this meeting. Can we debrief tomorrow?' She hit the elevator button a few times for good measure.

'Sure, said Jenny brightly, still eager. 'I'll get the coffees!'

'Ok, great...' Lois let the door close. She'd have to find a way to shut that down. Right now she had more pressing matters to attend to. She readjusted her satchel and smeared on some fresh lip-gloss, then finger-combed her stubborn waves. Just as well. The doors opened on the ground floor to reveal the _Daily Planet's _new stringer, wearing glasses, a press pass and a business-like expression. 'I got your message Lois, there's a cab waiting for us.'

'Thanks, Kent.' She replied briskly. 'Let's get to work.'

_**Author's note**_

_**Thanks so much to all the reviewers! I'm really pleased that you're enjoying the story so far...it seems as though a lot of people want 'Man of Steel' canon stories so I'm happy to oblige! I'm very busy but I'll try to update weekly at least. Just one continuity error that I picked up on a re-read (that'll teach me to rush a story out with no editing!) Colonel Hardy is dead in MOS-verse, so Lois and Clark are meeting with General Swanwick. Sorry! Hardy was such an interesting potential character that I really wanted to write him some more. Alas, I'm going to stick to canon. Also, in case anyone's interested, my Jim Olsen isn't the awkward intern of the comics and previous films. He's an unflappable senior photographer who I imagine has clocked time in war zones and the like. That's just how I envisage the character in the MOS-verse. More reviews welcomed! Enjoy.**_

Lois felt her focus returning as the cab wound through the wreckage of the West Side. Since Swanwick had called for the meeting himself, she hadn't needed to prepare questions, although she did try to anticipate what some of them might be. She looked over at Clark and he was looking out the window at the mess she knew that he felt so responsible for. 'Hey,' she said quietly,'...what do you think Swanwick'll want?'

Clark tore his eyes away from the scarred streetscape. 'Hopefully to tell us that Washington is convinced and they're going to focus more on the rebuild and less on surveillance.'

'I think the story should help with that,' Lois said slowly, trying to be reasurring. She knew that he was worried on a number of fronts...primarily about his mother's welfare. But there was a sharp brain beneath the muscles and she knew he was far from convinced.

'Just here, please.' she said and the cab-driver pulled over outside City Hall. They climbed the short flight of stone steps as light rain began to fall, triggering a rush for umbrellas up and down the street. A simple sign of normality returning, but Lois was strangely comforted by it. After a short wait (to Lois's disgust the coffee machine was out of order), General Swanwick stepped into the conference room to greet them. He shook hands warmly with Lois. 'It's good to see you again, Miss Lane.' he said in his deep voice.

'Thank you, General.' Lois said, smiling back. It must be true what they said about war bringing people together, she thought. She felt a sense of cameraderie with the General and all the military and government personnel who'd gone through the invasion with her. Fleetingly, she thought..._maybe that explains my bond with Clark_...at that moment, he caught her eye and, although he looked suitably serious, and rather unassuming, there was a warmth in his deep blue gaze that had become achingly familiar. _Nope, not cameraderie then_...she felt herself blushing. this was getting ridiculous. She pushed on. 'This is Clark Kent, General. He's new at the Daily Planet. He's doing the rounds with me this week to get a sense of the job.'

The General nodded and extended his hand. 'Mr. Kent. Good to meet you.'

'Thankyou General, likewise.' Clark was far less confident, less...alpha male...than he was as Superman...or even as the Clark that she knew, when he wasn't in...disguise? All these versions of him were going to give her a headache. _Suck it up, princess_, she told herself. _This was never going to be easy. You don't get to be with a guy like this for free._

'Thanks for coming down Miss Lane - '

'Lois, please.'

'Lois. I'm sure that you have plenty of work at the moment, but I wanted to bring you up to date on the reconstruction myself.' That seemed odd, but Lois let it slide. She would see where it went. General Swanwick beckoned them to sit down in the uncomfortable looking metal chairs around the glass-topped table. 'Can I ask you a few questions while we're at it?' She said, rifling through her bag for the trusty dictaphone.

'Of course,' he said 'It's in everyone's interest to know how quickly things are progressing...and how serious the United States Government takes the security of the nation.'

'So...we're on the record then?' Lois hit 'Record.' The General nodded. Lois glanced at Clark. He'd pulled out a small spiral notebook and pen and placed them on the table. She bit back a smile. 'Well, why don't you start, Sir.'

Swanwick nodded. 'We've had support from a range of agencies - all the usuals; FEMA, the MPD and MFD, the State Department and my own personnel, where they can be spared, have assisted with heavy vehicles and search and rescue, which is ongoing...although we haven't found any survivors for three days now.' Lois's mood dropped sharply as she remembered the reality. It was all around her, every day, but hearing those words reminded her of the extent of the destruction. 'We've also had assistance from...Superman, which has been appreciated,' he added cautiously. Lois hit 'pause.'

'But?' she said, in her direct manner. He eyed the dictaphone.

'Frankly, Miss Lane, we're still very wary of him. I know that Colonel Hardy trusted him, and I know he's a ...friend of yours. But we have to proceed with caution. He has informed me directly that he wants to assist us -and his actions over the past few weeks back that up-but he also told me that it'll be on his own terms...right after he yanked a 15,000,000 dollar piece of hardware out of the sky...a piece of hardware, I might add, that represents an important military contract.'

Lois arched an eyebrow. 'Why do you think Superman did that, General?' she asked sweetly.

Clark had been writing but he he looked up at Lois' question. Swanwick's thick lips pursed, and he looked even sterner, if that were possible. 'We had been surveilling him, I'll admit it. But we carry out surveillance on thousands of people and places every day. It's an integral part of keeping America safe.'

'With all due respect, General...I'm pretty darn certain that Superman wants to keep us safe too. I don't think that risking exposing him is in anyone's interests. If you read tomorrow's _Planet_, you'll see what he has to say about that. I'll have someone messenger a copy over here for you, if you like.' Swanwick grimaced. But he obviously admired Lois' chuzpah, so he nodded.

'I'd be intersted to read it.' Then he sighed. 'But be that as it may, I have a few people that I now have to try to explain things to...the President for one, but I think he might actually be easier to convince than others.'

Lois leaned forward. 'Like?'

Swanwick sighed. The gentleman who owned the satellite that Superman dumped...as well as another that was...damaged during the battle. You might have heard of him? His company also has the contract for about half of our defence force. Bruce Wayne.'

Lois nodded. 'Wayne Enterprizes. Of course I've heard the name.'

Swanwick continued. 'Mr. Wayne has made a significant contribution to the clean-up efforts already. Along with Lexcorp, he's the reason we're going to be able to not only rebuild quickly, but rebuild better. There'll be a new state-of-the-art hospital, the business district will be redesigned according to revised safety standards, and anti - aircraft technologies will be placed in designated buildings across the city that are considered to be potential targets.'

'He sounds like a guy who puts his money where his mouth is. I hope he's less socially stunted than Lex Luthor,' Lois said, supressing a shudder. She'd had to deal with Luthor a few times in the past for stories she'd worked on, and he gave her the creeps.

'He's very congenial - usually,' Swanwick said. 'But right now, he feels like Superman owes him an explanation. And he's coming to Metropolis to get it.'

Lois shook her head. 'So this is why I'm here, General. To deliver a summons?'

'Better you than me, I think,' The General stood. He seemed to consider for a moment and then said, 'I respect your work, Miss Lane...and your bravery when you were put in harms way out there. But you have to understand our position. Superman still represents an enormous unknown to us...an unknown with more power than anything we've ever seen. Expecting us to trust in his endless goodwill is naive at best, and dangerous at worst. Men like Mr. Wayne have proven their worth and we have to look after our own. For my part, I'll continue to work with Superman in good faith. But I can tell you this. Wayne and Luthor and others of their kind won't be easily persuaded. I hope to see you at the Benefit next week. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kent.'

He shook hands with them both and left the room. Lois and Clark looked at each other. 'I'm going to head home for a coffee before I start writing. Do you want to come over?' She pretended not to be holding her breath while she waited for his response.

'I'd love to,' he said...but I don't want to interrupt your work.'

'You won't be...I'm guessing you'l be busy after dark anyway, so we can just talk for a while.' He smiled as though he'd won the lottery.

'Are you worried?' she couldn't help asking as they made their way outside. He nodded.

'I never thought that any of this was going to be straightforward though. I learnt early on that people are scared of anyone that's different, and that can make them react...strongly. I get it. I just didn't count on you.'

She squeezed his hand, discreetly, and then they were in a cab and heading towards her apartment. Lois _really_ hoped that she'd picked her bra up off the bathroom floor.

Lois was the first to admit that her small but well-located apartment (just two blocks from work), didn't exactly have the Martha Kent touch, so to speak. Apart from sleeping and showering there, she didn't spend a lot of time in it. Between international assignments, ten or twelve hour days at the Planet and visits to her sister in Chicago or her father in New Jersey, there wasn't much room for thoughtful decoration. The apartment did feel safe and homey to her though. She knew that she could come home after a rough interview or investigation and be vulnerable in a way that she felt she couldn't be anywhere else, even with family. So, as she swung open the door to reveal an acceptably (if not immaculately) tidy kitchenette, overstuffed pair of sofas littered with far too many cushions (Lucy kept buying them for her) and books and magazine stacks everywhere, she felt calm. 'Just going to wash the city off my hands,' she said, hurrying to the bathroom. Excellent. No bras. Everything looked ok here too, except for the crumpled up pair of pjs in one corner, which she quickly stashed in the cupboard under the sink. She dashed back out and put the kettle on. Clark offered to help but she shooed him out of the kitchen, which suddenly seemed _really_ small.

He sat at the kitchen table and watched as she pulled mugs from the cupboards and poured the coffee. Sitting beside him, she suddenly felt more tired than she had for weeks. Her guard was down and she had no idea how to put it back up…if she even wanted to. Clark loosened his tie and it was so human that she grinned. 'What?' he asked, suspiciously.

She shook her head. 'Nothing. You just…what do we do, Clark?' she looked deep into his eyes, wanting some reassurance, or at the very least a solid plan. 'About the government? The guy with the contract?' he cocked his head.

'All of it…but mostly us.' She admitted, staring into her coffee mug.

'Well good, because that's the only one I feel like I have an answer for.'

'Do you?' her eyes were huge as she looked up. He raised himself from the table and came to stand beside her, taking her head in his hands before kissing her brow lightly. She closed her eyes at his touch and leaned into him. She wanted to kiss him again. Badly. She reached for him and raised her lips to his, savouring the softness of his mouth against hers, even as she shivered in response. When she pulled back for air, she felt the confession rise in her throat. 'This is going to be the stupidest thing you'll ever hear but…all I want to do is protect you.' She gave a hopeless little shake of her head.

'You have. You are,' he replied, gently thumbing the ends of her hair. 'And it actually sounds pretty familiar, because all I want is to make sure that you're safe.' They kissed again, with building intensity. Lois felt her heart sing; not only from the sheer physical pleasure but from a deep relief. She was normal. She could feel like this. After her last break-up, she wasn't sure that she ever would. She had feared that she was broken in some way. Clark was warm, very solid proof that she wasn't. She stood and took his hand. 'Come with me,' she murmured softly, barely aware of the space around her. She led him down the narrow hallway to her bedroom, where she turned on a small lamp before beckoning him inside. Taking both his hands, she led him to her bed. He seemed (God bless him) to take a few moments to figure out what she wanted. When he did, he released her hands gently and stepped back. 'Lois I…I can't.'

Her breath hitched and her fingers paused on the top button of her shirt. 'Too fast?' she mumbled, feeling herself flush.

'No, no. I…want to, believe me. I just…' he stopped, looking incredibly self-conscious. 'I don't know if…I can without hurting you.' He took a deep breath and met her eyes. Fear, doubt and – her breath hitched – love shone in them.

She paused. She hadn't thought of that. But he was so careful, so controlled in every aspect of his life, she imagined that he would be able to do the same here. The more she thought about it, the more she could see it from his perspective though. 'Do you want to try…or not. I don't want to make anything any harder for you than it already is.' Too late, she realized what she'd said. A nervous giggle escaped and she cringed. 'Wow. I have such a talent for putting my foot in my mouth.'

To her relief, he grinned. There was a micheviousness under that boy-scout exterior that she found irresistible. Then the grin faded and he gave her the same agonised look she remembered from the day he'd told her about his father's death. It was a look that made her feel that she couldn't bear to be responsible for his feeling any more guilt or fear for those he cared about, than he already carried. She rustled up a smile from somewhere, and reached for his hand. 'it can wait,' she said reassuringly. 'How about we just sleep.' She could feel him relaxing slowly but he still looked uncertain, so she took charge again, flipping the tv that faced her bed on with the remote control and then kicking off her shoes. She sat down on the bed wriggled back against the pillows and patted the space beside her. he regarded her for a second and then followed suit, his weight settling on the bed felt like a homecoming. An old movie was on - 'Gone with the Wind,' one of her all-time favourites, and she settled back to watch, trying to make things feel as normal as possible, despite her pounding heart.

It took a little while - Rhett was telling Scarlett about wartime fashions by the time Clark finally relaxed, but it was worth the wait. She giggled and made a face at the characters as they did their verbal dance on the screen and Clark met her eyes, smiling. She took it as an invitation and snuggled up to him, to her pleasure he didn't hesitate to bring his arm around her shoulders and recline so that her head was resting against his chest. Thank goodness he had changed into his Royals sweater, because beneath the fleece cushioning, his chest was impossibly hard. 'Wow,' she murmured. 'Are you sure you aren't packing a steel plate under there?'

He shook his head, huffing indignantly. 'Nope, that's just me.'

She grinned. 'I knew that.' After a few moments of silence, she added '…you're really warm.'

'Yeah, I run a few degrees higher than most…people,' he said, and she could feel him smile this time.

She watched him through her eyelashes for a moment, then decided it was safe to…push things, just a little. She was Lois Lane, after all. What did she live for if not to investigate the boundaries? Her hand slowly crept to the hem of his sweater and she lightly inched her fingers underneath it. Her hands were usually pretty cold, today being no exception, so she hoped she wouldn't make him jump. That could be interesting. As soon as she found bare skin, she felt something intense flow through her. He was _very_ warm, his skin quite hot to touch – like a feverish child's-but velvety soft and stretched taut over his impossible muscles. She was struggling to breathe evenly, but his breath had hitched as she made contact with the bare skin of his belly, so she stilled her hand and tried to slow her heart. 'Just checking,' she murmured softly, letting her hand flatten out on his stomach. When he leaned down and kissed her, the intensity from the day of the battle was back. Apparently of its own accord, her hand snaked up to his chest as he oh-so-carefully tightened his arms around her, his soft lips moving against hers urgently. After a few moments she pulled back, almost dizzy, but she kept her hands on him as she looked into his eyes wonderingly. Not because of who he was, but because of how he made her _feel. _

_Don't say it! _Screamed half of her brain_. It's too. Soon. _ The other half seemed to sing: _But it's how I feel. I'm never going to feel this way again. I know it._

She realized that Clark was glancing over her shoulder, even as he tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. 'You've got mail,' he said softly. '…with an interesting logo on it.' Her brow crinkled and she turned, curious, even as she realized that he was trying to escape the intensity of the moment. Maybe it was for the best. She picked up the envelope – expensive, cream, with a bold 'W' in the top left corner. She opened it and a thick cream card was revealed. _**'Your company is requested at the 'Rebuild Together' benefit for the City of Metropolis, hosted by Bruce Wayne and the team at Wayne Enterprises on Saturday, April 25**__**th**__** at the Parkview Grand Hotel, from 7pm. Cocktail Dress.**_ Lois stopped reading and looked up. 'This is what General Swanwick was talking about. Bruce Wayne is holding a benefit. Here. Next Saturday….'she bit her lip and handed the invitation to him. He scanned it quickly. 'It says 'Lois Lane and friend.' She was a little surprised.

'Do you really want to go to this? It'll be crawling with beaurocrats and snipers like Luthor.' He shook his head. 'I'm not going. I think Superman needs to though.'

'Ah. Well he's welcome to come with me but I'm pretty sure he could get his own invite if he wanted one.'

'I think this is it,' Clark said seriously. 'Mr. Wayne obviously wants you in the room when says whatever he's going to say. There's no point trying to hide.'

Lois sighed. 'It'd be a bit hard anyway…I'm assuming that your 'black tie' is going to tend more towards the red and blue?'

He smiled again, even though his eyes were serious. 'He deserves a response…I need to hear him out and explain my actions. Otherwise the idea that Superman can't be trusted gets more oxygen.'

She nodded. 'Deal. But let me at least try to control the environment. How about we try to arrange an informal meeting with Wayne before the Benefit starts. I can report on it as part of the ongoing coverage…and maybe control the flow a bit.'

'Play shortstop again, huh?' he asked. She could tell he liked the idea. 'I'm good at it,' she shrugged, and then, daringly '…among other things…'

She took the invitation from his hands and kissed him softly. 'So far, so good.' She whispered. She stroked his cheek, trying to caress his obvious worries away.

'Let's go back to the movie,' he whispered shyly. _Let's go back to bed._

By the time Rhett had left Scarlett and the credits had rolled, they were both asleep, Lois cradled in Clark's arms, fingers intertwined.

In Gotham City, the nights were always dark. Not unlit by the blinking skyscrapers, but dark, as long shadows edged the streets, creeping relentlessly. High above the city, its guardian kept watch. And waited for the answers he sought.


End file.
